Dark Matter
"They were Dark Matter. Lord help us, we assumed they all perished at the Battle of Defiance. Guess we were wrong." —'Jon Cooper' to Goldbug regarding Dark Matter Dark Matter, also known as Shkathe'Nado, is a former elite unit of the Votan Collective. They are led by a Castithan named Nim Shondu. It seems that their ultimate mission is to wipe Humans off the Earth, as they believe humans cannot co-exist with anyone. They appeared numerous times during the Pale Wars and were present during the Battle of Defiance. When a group of Human and Votan soldiers defied orders and activated a Terra-spire, Dark Matter was assumed destroyed. However, sometime in 2236, Dark Matter resurfaced and continued their plans to find the necessary arktech needed to activate a Terra-Spire and destroy the Human race. Overview Dark Matter were an elite unit of the Ekaru Kome but now only serve their own interests. They seek to control the world and eradicate the Human race and any Votan who sides with them. They wear very durable armor and many are implanted with EGO devices as well as carry telemetry cells embedded in their armor which track their movements. Dark Matter now consists of only Castithans and Irathients. Dark Matter offers hide their identities to prevent them from assassination. Classes * Dark Matter Bulwark ** Elite Dark Matter Bulward * Dark Matter Enforcer ** Elite Dark Matter Enforcer * Dark Matter Monitor ** Elite Dark Matter Monitor * Dark Matter Sniper ** Elite Dark Matter Sniper * Dark Matter Monolith History Dark Matter originally consisted of Castithans, Irathients, Liberatas and the Sensoths. They fought during the Pale Wars and were rumored to have intensified the conflict through war atrocities. They were present at the Battle of Defiance but completely disappeared afterwards. Many assumed they had been wiped out. However, in 2236, when they discovered that the Decepticon Scientist iTaB had uncovered a Terra-spire in Washington, DC, Dark Matter invaded the city, killing most of the inhabitants there despite the efforts of the Dimensional Guardians. iTaB made a deal with them and together they established a base around the Terra-spire. However, Agent was able to send out a distress signal to Goldbug and the rest of his team. Eventually Goldbug rallied enough troops to launch an attack on the Dark Matter base, assisted by former Iron Demon soldier Jon Cooper and the Sensoth known as Torc Mok. Dark Matter fought back against the invaders, and while many of their number were defeated, iTaB had the Terra-spire extracted and moved. Dark Matter abandoned the base and iTaB was taken into custody by the Autobots. Later, Dark Matter assumed command of a hidden military bunker located in the terraformed landscape of San Francisco where they begun to seek out two powerful pieces of arktech; an Ark-Core and Ark-Cell that would enable them to power the Terra-spire. While they were successful, their leader Nim Shondu was killed in battle with Olivia Holt, using her human form. Despite Nim's death, Dark Matter continued to operate in the area. Somehow, Soundwave managed to coax Dark Matter into pledging allegiance to him, and this came as a shock to the Autobots and the other Votan races as well.